The Big Day
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: In the past twelve years since the Promised Day, a few things had changed within Mustang's group... RoyXEd


**Hiiii**,

**So, I wrote this a year ago...and I actually totally could have posted it back then, since I changed the names and a few things and handed it in for a Creative Writing assignment in high school. XD Oops**

**Just a cute little fic. **

**I hope you all enjoy ^^**

* * *

Roy was pacing in front of the altar. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, but he just couldn't help it. He knew if he chewed at his lower lip any more than he already had, he would break the soft skin there.

"Woah there, Chief, you're gonna wear a hole into the floor." Jean held onto Roy's shoulders and shook him a little. "Calm down, otherwise you'll start sprouting grey hairs!"

Roy sent him a withering look. What Jean didn't know, was that he was already going grey. At the age of forty-two, he had several areas that had started to grey. Luckily for him, however, he was able to hide it with careful placement of his good hair. The only one who knew about his hair was going to be walking up the aisle almost any time now.

"Very funny, Colonel," he growled.

In the past twelve years since the Promised Day, a few things had changed within Mustang's group. There had been plenty of promotions -Roy himself was a General now- and the head candidate for Fuhrer once Grumman stepped down.

Relationships and marriages had happened. Heymans, Kain, and even Vato had found wives and were happily married with families of their own. Jean and Riza were married and they had a little girl now who was five. Roy was happy to have her as the flower-girl in his wedding; it also gave Jean a reason to be standing up there with him. The honorary member of the team, Alphonse, had gotten married to Winry and they had a little boy, at the age of three with another on the way. Their son was the ring bearer.

Roy and his previous subordinate, Edward, had to wait a rather long time to marry the people they wanted as their life partners. Nearly twelve years they had to wait. Once Fuhrer Grumman had passed the 'same-sex marriage' policy six months prior, Roy hadn't waited a moment to kneel down on one knee.

"Looks like we better get into position," Jean clamped his hand onto Roy's shoulder as he passed and led him to his spot. Roy quickly straightened out his dress uniform and saw his reflection in one of the far windows. His hair was still slicked back, and none of the grey was showing.

"You look fine, and - oh! Here they come!"

Roy's head snapped to the back of the church as the wedding march started. He barely noticed that the pastor had joined him at the altar. He struggled to swallow as he watched Jean's little girl slowly start walking toward them, followed by his soon-to-be nephew who waddled his way up to the altar.

There was no line of bridesmaids that followed the two kids. Roy couldn't help the smile on his face as he saw Edward step out with his brother, their arms linked together. Because neither their mother nor father was alive, the boys had decided that they would give each other away.

About halfway up the aisle, Al whispered something in Ed's ear. Whatever he said made the blonde's face flush a bright red and completely freeze in the middle of the aisle. The brothers elbowed each other, which quickly turned into shoving, and their voices grew louder and louder. A cough from Winry made both freeze and look at her, seeing her scowl; they quickly straightened themselves up and quickly resumed walking down the aisle. The guests and friends in the seats all laughed at the brothers' typical behavior.

Roy laughed a little into his hand until Edward's eyes locked with his. He felt his breath catch in his chest and his eyes widen slightly. Edward looked stunning in the white tuxedo he wore.

He easily remembered the argument they had about who should walk to the altar and wear white. It had gone on for days, until Al interjected that it should be the younger of the two of them. Roy was so glad he had because Ed was such a sight to see.

The sun shining through the window at the back of the church caught Ed's hair and made it shine. And his large amber eyes were glittering with happiness and his bright smile made Roy's own lips tilt in response.

"Chief?" It wasn't until he heard Jean's quiet whisper that he realized there was a tear slowly rolling its way down his cheek. Roy slowly rose a hand, so as not to draw attention away from Ed, and wiped it away. He saw Edward's brow tilt up just a hair, and knew he had seen what he'd done. Roy shook his head slightly as the brothers drew close.

Roy stepped down a few steps as the Elrics hugged. Al looked and smiled at Roy and nodding as he put Ed's hand in Roy's and nodded to them before he and Jean's daughter took their seats.

As they turned to the pastor together Ed leaned close.

"Everything alright?" he lightly squeezed Roy's left hand.

"Perfect," Roy squeezed back. Even after all these years, he still reveled in the fact that Ed had his flesh arm back.

As the pastor led them through their vows, Roy couldn't help but smile as he remembered the events in the past years. All the arguments, fights, flirting, cuddling, love-making that had led up to this moment.

Jean helped Ed's nephew give them their rings and Roy held his breath for a moment as he slid it onto the blonde's ring finger. Their hands clasped together as they moved closer to each other. The pastor turned first to Roy.

"Do you, General Roy Mustang, take Edward Elric as your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Roy's grip on his lover's hands tightened and he saw a faint blush on Ed's cheeks as he leaned a bit closer.

Turning to Edward the pastor continued, "And do you, Edward Elric, take General Roy Mustang as your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold," Roy let a light-hearted smirk settle on his lips as Edward leaned further still, his eyes locked with Roy's. "for richer or poorer," Edward's grip on his hands tightened. Roy wasn't sure if he should move back or not because Ed's face was getting closer and closer. "in sickness and in health, to love and to ch-"  
Edward suddenly lurched upward, their lips colliding roughly. Roy's eyes widened and just when he was beginning to press back, there was a cough from somewhere in the audience. They slowly broke apart, Ed's face a full red blush while Roy's was just a dusting.

The pastor cleared his throat and shook his head as he started again, "To love and cherish, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," the amount of love in Ed's eyes as he said those two words made Roy's heart stutter.

"I now pronounce you husband and...husband." Both were amused by the slight hesitation in the man's voice. "Uh, you may now kis-"

The rest of the words were lost when Edward threw his arms around Roy's neck and smothered his lips. Roy's arms instantly went to his _husband's_ waist as their lips moved against each other. As they heard their friends cheering, they slowly moved their heads back. Roy looked down at Ed and smiled as he saw him breathing heavily, his expressive eyes shining with unshed tears. Edward blinked rapidly in an attempt to get rid of them, but instead made a few roll down his cheek. Roy raised a hand and wiped the tears away as he cupped his cheek.

"After twelve years, we're finally legal," Roy murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to Ed's brow.

"Mhmm," Edward hummed in agreement, head leaning into Roy's hand as he moved to stand on his toes, his lips brushing against Roy's as he spoke, "About time, can't wait for the honeymoon."


End file.
